


life saver

by The__animefan



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eddie can't swim, M/M, Richie saves Eddie, i don't know what im doing, life guard Richie, so this is only a draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__animefan/pseuds/The__animefan
Summary: To say Eddie was a good swimmer was an understatement. To say Eddie even knew how to swim wasn't even an understatement. It was just a fact. Which leads to why he is in utter doom in his current conditions as he's being thrown into the pool at the YMCA.





	life saver

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what im doing and this was only a prompt but if you want me to continue comment about how the story should go???

_To say Eddie was a good swimmer was an understatement. To say Eddie even knew how to swim wasn't even an understatement, It was just a fact. Which leads to why he is in utter doom in his current conditions as he's being thrown into the pool at the YMCA._

“Watch out!” some random guy yelled as he ran into me. All I could do was yelp as I felt my body breach the cold water of the pool. I tried to swim up when I realized the only soul purpose I was even near a pool for swimming lessons.

Panic spread through me as I remembered Stan wasn't with me because at this moment he was still getting changed in the changing room with Bill. I heard muffled yelling come above me as I started choking and losing all the air I was once breathing not even one minute ago.


End file.
